OOO Revived
by SuperRider
Summary: Eiji had been traveling the world for a year and decided to return to Japan were a scientist had said he could revive Ankh, an old enemy decides to make his reappearance known as Eiji will once again have to turn into 000(though a different OOO) he also gets help from some very unlikely allies.
1. Chapter 1

First let me explain a little about this story, I have recently begun to watch Kamen Rider and was a bit saddened at the ending OOO had given for Ankh and even though I know there is a movie that shows Ankh has revived I have decided to write story about his(and some others) revisions. I will TRY to update often but with school I feel like I will not have much extra time. please review, good or bad( just do not make it harsh) and enjoy the story. I DO NOT own Kamen Rider or any of it's series or characters

It had been a full year since he has saved the world as the hero OOO and Eiji was still traveling the world helping people and trying to find a way to revive his greed friend Ankh, though the latter might happen sooner than later. On a particularly hot day in July the people who had become close with during his extended stay in Japan were at the restaurant Cous Coussier and were about to get a surprise, Eiji had decided that it was finally time to return for a visit. Stepping in front of the doors to the restaurant Eiji sighed happily "it feels nostalgic to be back" he admitted before opening the doors.

"welcome to the land down under, would you like us to put a shrimp on the Barbie?" greeting Eiji was the owner of the restaurant Chiyoko and as he looked at his friends Eiji could not help but to laugh at the ridiculous costumes that they had on as the memories of himself having to wear some pretty crazy outfits came flooding to his mind. Hina, Shingo, Shintaro, and Chiyoko were stunned as they stopped in their tracks and took in the sight of their friend who has not written or called in a whole year

"EIJI" Hina screamed before going forward and giving him a hug

"it's great to see you too" he said with a little chuckle while returning the hug.

One by one Eiji made his way around and said Hello to each of the people who he believes had made a huge impact on his life "where is Date?" Eiji asked while looking around

"he is still in Africa helping the people, by the way what are you doing here?" Shintaro asked

"yeah last we heard you were helping people across the globe, a person you had helped recently came in here a while ago and said you were heading to the states" Shingo added.

Eiji smiled brightly inside, glad that his efforts were getting known; not that he minded that no one knew but it warmed his heart knowing he was making a difference in people's lives

"well no matter the reason why you are here you HAVE to eat" Chiyoko demanded

"I would love too, and as for the reason why I am here" Eiji used one of his hands and went inside his left pocket, pulling out his enclosed hand he opened it to show that he was holding the two halves of one of Ankh's core medals "after all of my searching I have finally found a scientist who can revive Ankh and it is only fitting the scientist lives in the place where it all began" Eiji replied with a smile.

The others could not believe what he had said "who is the scientist?" Shintaro asked "come with me tomorrow and you will find out" Eiji replied to his friend with a grin

"you guys can go, I will hold down the fort" Chiyoko said while the three workers nodded their heads.

All throughout dinner Eiji had continued to stare at the medal halves he was holding in his hand before he finally clenched his fist tightly around them "soon Ankh…soon you will be what you have always desired to be…a real live human" and with that Eiji finally put the medal halves back in his pocket and finished his dinner. After dinner Chiyoko let Eiji stay in the room he had stayed in for almost a year "this really is nostalgic" Eiji commented after opening the door to the room and saw that not much had changed in the year he was gone "we all missed you" Eiji turned his head and saw the person who had suddenly spoke, spooking him a bit, was Chiyoko "Hina missed you the most" she added before walking away. Taking a few seconds to take in what Chiyoko had said Eiji smiled "I missed everyone too" and with that he closed the door and got into bed, preparing for the day when Ankh finally is born human.


	2. Chapter 2

CH 2

The morning sunlight shone through the Cous Coussier windows, waking Eiji from his slumber, it still felt odd to Eiji to be back at the place where everything had started; but odd in a good way. After washing up Eiji got dressed in his usual attire and made his way out the doors of the restaurant only to see Hina, Shingo, and Shintaro already waiting for him.

Being in a shocked state about how he again was the last to wake up Eiji could do nothing when Hina started to pull him "where does the scientist work?" she asked in a fast manner "follow me" Eiji had replied to her after regaining his senses, though still sad he woke up last.

Eiji had led them to an abandoned warehouse that looked like it had burned a while back, walking in first Eiji felt incredibly anxious and subconsciously started to play with the medals in his pockets "huh? I almost forgot about these two, if everything goes as planned Ankh will not be the only greeed born today' Eiji thought "but I will let them find out about my full plan later" he told himself, referring to the other three.

After walking for a while Shintaro was starting to get a little annoyed "where exactly is this lab?" he asked before meeting with Eiji's back "what was that for?" he asked, rather annoyed "we are here" was all Eiji said before a look of realization crossed Shintaro's face.

"Does it feel weird?" Hina asked suddenly, the question directed towards her brother "does what feel weird?" he asked back, not understanding what his sister meant "is it weird knowing you will not have to be connected to Ankh, that you both can lead separate lives" she clarified.

Smiling Shingo raised his hand and patted his sister on the head "it does feel weird but at the same time it is exciting knowing that I will finally get to shake hands and thank him" at this Shintaro got a confused look on his face "thank him for what?" he asked and around that time Eiji had started to smile, already knowing Shingo's answer "if it wasn't for his energy I would have died before the ambulance had gotten me to the hospital that faithful day, Ankh slowly healed me to the point where I could stand by myself when he was separated from me" Shingo explained

"Ankh knew his energy was helping you, that is why he why he had wanted to stay in your body so that he could continue to heal you" Eiji had suddenly spoken

"how do you know? Did he tell you?" Shintaro asked in bewilderment as he seemed to learn more of the greeed

"it is one of those things you can just feel…anyway lets open these doors already" Eiji spoke, knowing that they had wasted enough time. As the doors opened the four peered inside and saw all this hi tech scientific gear that no one in their group, save for Shintaro a little bit, knew what the gear was. In the middle of the room was a tube that was big enough to fit a human and to the left of the tube was a panel that housed a slot that was used for holding coins, or in this case medals.

Before any of them could take a step inside they heard a voice boom with excitement "Welcome to my lab, shall we bring Ankh back" as they all saw who the voice belonged to everyone in the group minus Eiji got surprised looks on their faces. The scientist that was going to give life to Ankh was none other than Kousei Kougami.


	3. Chapter 3

I would just like to take a moment and thank the couple people who reviewed. I know that the chapters seem rather short and I am planning on making them longer once the action starts to take place. as always enjoy and review. I DO NOT only Kamen Rider or any of its characters.

CH 3

"Kougami is the scientist?" Shintaro asked in bewilderment "since he knows all about the core medals I knew he would be able to figure out a way to bring Ankh back so right before I left on my journey I went to see him in secret and he agreed to work on a way to revive greeeds as humans, though I admit I did come across some scientists on my travels that seemed appealing and I could not help but wonder if they could bring back Ankh, but in the end I decided to put my faith into Kougami and it worked out" Eiji's long explanation was finally finished.

Shingo had decided to speak with a question that was bothering him "but why did you agree to help in this project considering no cell medals are involved?" knowing Kougami does almost nothing without a payment of cell medals Shingo was just as confused as Shintaro was about the situation of Kougami being the scientist to revive Ankh.

Walking in front of everyone Kougami kept his back towards everyone before clasping his hands together "because this project included two of my favorite things, desires and birthdays; it is Eiji's desire to have Ankh back and today would mark the one year anniversary since the world was saved, and it would technically be Ankh's first day as a real human HAPPY BIRTHDAY" he shouted while turning around while confetti poppers were being shot by his assistants.

As Shingo and Shintaro took in what Kougami had said Hina asked the question that was on every one of the three, who accompanied Eiji, minds "exactly how does this thing work?" Kougami got noticeably excited at her question "I am glad you asked, first we take the full core medal or halves of the core medal in Ankh's case and put them in the holder here" he led everyone to where the machine was "if the medal is in halves we will use beams that will come out of these structures and meld the halves together, making it whole again, once together I will then push the atom button here and the medal will then be dematerialized into the tube while beams inside the tube will then make the dematerialized medal into atoms the will reconstruct into the human body, thus Ankh will be revived but this time he will be fully human SPLENDED" Kougami ended with a yell.

To say the three were surprised would be an understatement "you mean to tell us that you can turn medals into atoms now that can be used to construct a human body?" Shintaro asked in a shocked state "with this technology they can" Eiji told his friends.

Wanting to waste no more time Eiji handed Kougami Ankh's core medal Halves and then without wasting a second Kougami proceeded to place them into the holder "turn it on" he told his assistants. Within seconds beams were shot at the halves and just as Kougami had said the halves had melded into one whole medal "NOW BRING FORTH LIFE" he declared dramatically as he pushed the atoms button, The Medal disappeared just as beams of light entered the tube and after a few minutes the lights started to fade as the tube began to rise from off the ground.

Once the tube had risen far enough a figure had stepped out and once they all recognized who was coming out of the tube everyone got huge smiles on their faces "did you bring any ice candy with you" the figure, Ankh, spoke in the voice that everyone had begun to miss. "ANKH" everyone exclaimed while Hina went to hug him "you're really back" she said happily "I don't remember asking to be touched" he responded to the hug rather rudely to which Hina just chuckled at, she had missed the unique way he would talk to people.

After everyone had welcomed Ankh back It was then Eiji's turn to greet his old friend "welcome back buddy" he said before they shook hands "how do you feel?" Shintaro asked "strangely full, like my desire to gather the core medals has completely disappeared" he truthfully answered "so it worked, you really are human now" Shingo smiled "you better believe it" Ankh spoke back.

Eiji felt a huge wave of happiness hit him but before he let the wave fully take control he turned back into being serious and turned to Kougami "do you think we could use the machine two more times?" he asked which got his friends attention as they all stared at him while Kougami himself gave a thoughtful expression "for whom?" Hina asked. Eiji reached into his right pocket and pulled out two whole core medals, one for Kazari and one for Mezool and showed them to everyone with Ankh giving a "hmph" with a lopsided smile "For them" Eiji exclaimed.


End file.
